I'm In Love
by CookieMonsterz
Summary: Sonic POV, Sonamy fluff one-shot. While Sonic and Amy are at GreenHill Zone on a date. Sonic realizes he's in love with her and he couldn't be more happier. Just a cute short story. I suck at summaries. Please read and review!


I'm In Love (Sonic's P.O.V OneShot)

DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing But The StoryLine.

"_Ahha, Look at that one, sonikku!_" Amy squealed and giggled. A sound I loved to hear. She looked up at the funny shaped clouds in the sky, smiling her dazzling smile. It was a perfect Saturday. Mainly because I was with her.

"_Yea..._" I sighed happily, laying my head on her lap. She laid against a tree, shading us from the sunlight. Sitting on a white blanket atop of the green grass. We were at The Green Hill Zone, Just the two of us, enjoying my day off from The Freedom Fighters. Technically, she was part of the team too, but i didn't want her to be involved in a mission unless it was necessary. Don't wanna risk losing her, ya know?

She was wearing hoop earrings, a green strapless shirt with lime green designs all over, not showing off too much clevage to my liking. Dark blue skinny jeans, hugging her waist perfectly with black flats and a rose in her hair i picked out for her 30 minutes ago. She looked beautiful as always, but dont take my word for it. All guys around us threw her flirty looks, checked her out, wolf whistled, ect. They stopped after i growled and threatened them though. Heh, im the jealous type, so what?

I on the other hand was wearing a grey aeropostale jacket, faded denim jeans and white nike shoes. Simple yet girls still gaga'd over me and frankley, it was getting annoying. I ahd Amy, what more would i want?

"_You want a chilidog dog?_" She asked me. She wanted this day to go perfect, making sure everything was in place. To me, it would've been perfect if we were anywhere, as long as i was with her...

I was 20 and she was 18, almost 19. Not much age difference. We had both matured alot. Physically and mentally. She was beautiful now. Not that she wasn't before but she was cute back then. Her breasts had gotten much bigger since then, along with her ass. Wide curvy hips yet she was petite. She let her hair grow out longer as well. Mid length to her back. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"_I'd love one, babe._" I replied, looking up at her. She was looking for the tasty dog in the picnic basket so she didn't notice I was staring at her. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. The most precious thing I ever had. No one could compare.

I hadn't changed much. Just got taller, quills grew out a little. Got more swag. Didn't need it though. I already had the woman of my dreams.

"_Oh! There's no more..._" She gasped a little. I sat up and smirked. "_Damn Ames! You could've saved at least ONE for me._" I joked playfully. She punched my arm and pouted. God, she looks so cute when she does that. I mean, she always does but still.

She looked around for the missing chilidogs. She looked at me and giggled. I looked at her confused. "_What's so funny?_" I asked her, suspicious. She just kept giggling. Was there something on my face?

I followed her eyes and turned my head behind me and there it was.

A blue colored chao with chili sauce covering his entire tiny body. My eyes narrowed. Damn that chao! I growled at him and the chao flew away. I turned back around, slightly annoyed that my twin chao had eaten all MY chilidogs. Must be payback from last time...

Ames finally stopped laughing and just sat there smiling my favorite smile. My bad mood suddenly vanished and i just had to smile back. "_I__'__m sorry, Sonikku. I couldn't resist laughing. You and that chao have been enemies for so long and i think he's winning."_ She giggled. I chuckled.

"_Oh! I'm so hungry! I'm in need of chilidogs... Oh!"_ I clutched my stomach theatrically. Amy rolled her dazzling green eyes. "_Oh, stop. Here's a sandwich._" She passed me a turkey sandwich and i pouted childishly. "_I don't want a sammich!_" She laughed and I smiled. She continued to look in her bag for anything to eat, then her eyes lit up at what she had found. "_You want... THIS?_" She pulled out a chilidog in all its wonderful glory.

I gazed at the gorgeous treat for about 2 minutes before she suddenly ran off with it up a grassy green hill. "_Catch me if you can!_" She yelled. I smirked and ran after her. She glanced behind her, seeing me so close to catching up caused her to scream. I caught up with her in no time at all and pounced on her. We fell on top of each other and we held on to eachother as we rolled down the hill, leaving the chilidog at the top.

We arrived at the bottom with me on top of her, grass stains covering our clothes. Her hands were wrapped around my neck while my hands were around her waist. We were both laughing so hard, we didn't notice or care.

I had calmed down while she kept laughing. Then i kissed her abrutly with so much passion and she stopped and kissed back equally giving back the passion. It was supposed to be a quick lip-lock but then i slid my tounge across her lower lip, unable to control myself. Lucky for me, she was in the mood for a tounge wrestling match too.

We frenched it for a while before she pulled away. She looked up at me and our eyes met. I gazed at her and got lost in thought. Im always so happy with her. Just saying her name brightens up my day. She always knew just what to say when i was feeling down. She was unpredictable, always kept me guessing. She was so sweet, so funny, just so amazing. I loved everything about her.

We gazed into each other eyes for what seemed like an eternity, smiling the entire time.

"_I love you so much, Amy._" I said softly._"I love you too, Sonic._"

And from that moment on, i knew i was in love.


End file.
